SasuNaru: The Best of Times
by rhypuppy
Summary: The song "Best of Times" by Sage Francis inspired this along with a very sad SasuNaru doujinshi. This will get much more mature in later chapters including lemon/smut and male pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter #1: Naruto Uzumaki**

A boy, about 5-years-old. Born October 10, 1997. A boy believed to be a curse. Shunned by his home. The villagers glared at him, giving him hateful eyes, the constant rocks thrown at him, the scars and bruises covered his body like the clothes on his back. Homeless, an orphan on the streets the the orphanage wouldn't take in, children pointed at him as their parents pulled them away. A boy said to be born a curse.

A tiny, skittish, child, with wide eyes so large and frightful, always running, hiding from the people in fear of getting stoned to death. Afraid of their hateful eyes. His clothes and body, torn. Covered in scars, cuts, bruises, scratches, dirt, mud, sand, grass, grass stains. Dark sandy tan skin, large bright baby blue eyes as wide as the full moon, and dark dirty blond hair, spiky and unruly. 3 whisker scars across each side of his bruised cheeks. Black kapris covered in mud and grass stains, a brownish-grey shirt with holes all through rested itself on the boys' upper body, sleeves covering his hands handing down to his shins.

Walking slowly on a bright summer day, sweat dripping from his forehead, people instantly noticing him and quickly shuffling away until they were practically half-running to get away from him. The child walking slowly his legs too weak to carry his weight which was under 30 pounds. Crash! "Huh!" The boy jumped startled as the cart of apples fell over, watching them intensely at one shiny red apple that rolled towards his tiny feet. Slowly, with a sore lower back, he leaned over, and lifted the apple with his hands which he couldn't pick up all the way. His arms too weak, the apple too heavy.

"Hey! You little thief give that back!" A large burly man screamed at him from behind his cart picking up his apple. His wife coming out from around the corner.

"OH my goodness!" She gasped dropping her basket of laundry, "honey! Don't let him take that apple! Get 'im!" She shrieked, her husband instantly removed himself from the cart walking towards the "cursed child", with every step he took, the ground shook beneath him.

"Huh...!" He gasped slowly tilting his head up to look up at the large man. It was now that the boy began to ride, his legs straining and flopping about, the man easily chasing him down, if only the large crowd of people wasn't in his way, he pushed anyone who got in his way, one man went flying crashing into a woman's cart, she gave a scream and pushed him off.

"Huff! Huff!" The boy breathed heavily is tunny chest puffing in and out as he was quickly running out of breath, he tried to run faster only to find himself running slower, taking random turns around long dirt roads and fences when he tripped over his toe and collapsed to the ground his chest hitting the apple, immediatly curling himself into a ball a second before the man kicked him like a ball, clutching onto the apple as he smashed into the fence wall and onto the dirty ground, tears filling his eyes, blood dripping out the corner of his mouth.

"I got ya now you little runt!" The man smirked devilishly as he walked towards the child, "it's about time. I don't understand how you're still living. Frankly, I don't understand why anyone hasn't killed you yet. You don't do anything be feed off of people's fear!" He growled his face pulled into a scowl. The cursed child shook his head rapidly, attempting to use is arms and feet to push himself against the fence wall, his body still lying limp on the ground, his right hand clutching the apple close to his sore chest. "heh, heh, heh. Just watching you trying to survive is pissing me off... it's so pathetic!... But that's alright," he said suddenly lifting his head up, "this all ends here." Bright blue eyes widening only to darken, the cursed boys' head slumped to the ground, his long mangled hair covering his face, his tears sliding off his cheeks and onto the ground.

With each suspenseful step that man took near him his heart lurched up his throat demanding escape out his mouth. "Hey!" Came a childish voice. The large man turned around to see a tiny kid with white jean shorts, a black T-shirt with a large collar around it, black hair tickled his chin, bangs slanted center curving inwards towards his deep, dark, blue eyes, the rest of his hair spiked out in a duck tail form. "You don't belong here." The child simply said calmly.

The man laughed his massive shoulders with each sound that came out his mouth, "oh yeah? Who said!?"

Tap, tap. "Me." Came a deeper voice belonging to a much taller man that stood behind the child.

"Huh! Fugaku Uchiha-sama! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize this was your territory!" The man apologized quickly getting on his feet to bow.

"Why yes, my clan and I just bought this land yesterday. It's part of the Uchiha district now, which is where **you** are not allowed to enter, correct Goku?." Fugaku Uchiha confirmed.

"Y-yes sir! It's just that, this... this... **monster** stole something from me!" Goku complained.

"Monster? He's a kid like me!" The child chimed with a smile only to have his father look at him with a frown and a slight shake of the head.

"Well... that 'monster' as you like to day, is obviously starving and malnourished, you have over a million apples Goku, I'm pretty sure you can spare one." Fugaku declared, Goku grumbled but nodded relentlessly standing up, bowing, and leaving the Uchiha district. "Sasuke, stay away from that child." He commanded. Sasuke frowned, he was annoyed that his father had caught him sneaking up to the kid.

"But why!? He's a kid like me!" Sasuke repeated.

"As much as you'd like to think so... not quite." Fugaku replied to his sign turning around beginning to walk away, "come on Sasuke, let's go-SASUKE!" He yelled, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head, his hand hanging in the empty air, stunned as his son disobeyed him and is now sitting beside the cursed child. Fugaku narrowed his eyebrows. "Sasuke!"

"My name's Sasuke! What's yours!?" Sasuke asked him excitedly only to find that the boy couldn't talk. "You can't say anything at all? Not even your name?" He pressed on.

"Uzu... maki..." he whispered.

"Wha-?"

"Uz-ugh!" The child coughed roughly, so much dust and dirt in his dry throat. "Uzumaki," he barely managed to choke out. "Last name is Uzumaki."

"Oh? You don't have a first name?" Sasuke asked to receive a shake of the head as his answer. "Daddy this kid doesn't have a first name, but! His last name is Uzumaki!" Fugaku's son smiled his eyes sparkling. Fugaku gasped.

"Uzumaki!?" fugaku rushed towards the boys and easily lifted the kid off the ground who dropped his apple, Sasuke stared down at it for a moment before happily picking it up and carrying it for the boy as he followed his father who carried the child to his house. "Honey!"

"Oh hi Fugaku!" His wife Mikoto chimed coming out from around the corner cheerfully before giving a gasp and dropping her tray of tea on the floor. "F-Fugaku th-that's-!"

"Uzumaki. His last name is Uzumaki." Her husband cut her off and her eyes widened stunned tears coming to them.

"Are you... are you sure?" She asked only to receive a nod from both her husband and son who was both confused and excited.

~SasuNaru: The Bet of Times~

Searching through the 4'th Hokage's will for the 100'th time Fugaku and Mikoto find themselves stunned. Mikoto was Kushina's best friend growing up and in Kushina and Minato's will it is stated that Fugaku and Mikoto are the God-Parents of their only child who they had not yet named for they died after his birth but did decide on giving him Kushina's last name Uzumaki to make it easier for his relatives to find him. But Mikoto being Kushina's best friend and the God-Mother of their child, if anything were to happen to Minato and Kushina, she takes full custody of their son.

But their son went missing and no one could find him. Then came this fox like child an "Anima" (Anima means: the inner personality that takes a physical form on the body which also affects the personality and certain character traits). Which due to the fox ears, tail, and characteristics people were afraid of him and gave him the name "cursed child" and started the abuse, which caused the child to then hide his fox ears and tails within the muscles of his body, human ears replacing the fox ones.

But no one knew that this was the son of the 4'th Hokage! Discussing the situation over together Fugaku and Mikoto finally came out of their bedroom to see Sasuke tickling Uzumaki the fox Anima. "But how did he become an Anima?" Fugaku asked Mikoto as they watched the two play, "aren't people supposed to be Anima's when they face some sort of traumatizing event which causes the human psyche to release that inner personality on the outside of the body?"

"Yes," Mikoto confirmed, "which wouldn't surprise me, I mean, this boy's been mentally, physically, and emotionally traumatized for the last 5-years of his life. But it seems as though he was..."

"Born this way."

"Yes... which in a way, does make since. After all, Kushina was an Anima." Mikoto added. "But, it's still so unusual to see Anima DNA passed down, that normally doesn't happen. I hear it happens once every 100 or so years."

"But is this really their kid?" Fugaku asked, "I mean, the kid's been missing since he was born!"

"Yes, but he told Sasuke that he didn't have a first name, only a last name which is Uzumaki. Minato and Kushina didn't decide on a first name and died before they could. But both agreed to give him the last name Uzumaki so his relatives could find him easier if something were to have happened. This boy doesn't know about that, obviously. So there's no way he could lie about that. It'd be literally impossible! I mean, he doesn't even know who his parents are to top it all off! There's no way this could be a lie or a coincadence! And as Kushina's best friend and his God-Mother, it's my duty to take custody of him!" Mikoto decided giving herself a nod while heading back towards the bedroom to grab her purse and a couple other things.

"Want me to go with you?" Fugaku asked while walking down the hall to Itachi's room.

"Yes please!" She answered, "Sasuke!" He paused to look up at his mother, "you watch him for me please? Mommy has to go do something important. Will you please help him take a bath?"

"Ok!" Sasuke nodded helping his new friend stand up and walk to the bathroom.

"I just need you to watch them make sure nothing bad happens or anything of course," Fugaku told Itachi who nodded and walked with his father to the bathroom, "also, just make sure they don't tear the house upside. Sasuke, like you, is pretty mature for his age but I don't know anything about this kid. But due to his damaged body, I doubt he'll be able to do any damage let alone anything at all. After he gets a bath, clean the tub, and uh... make that kid some food." Fugaku added giving his older son a tap on the shoulder, "I can see his ribs and it's freaking me out." Itachi chuckled a little at his fathers' face while nodding.

"Ok dad." Itachi said. Itachi, being 5-years older than his little brother who was 5, is 10-years-old and is top of is class. Itachi walked towards the sink and began to make lunch while his parents left.

~SasuNaru: The Best of Times~

"Finally!" Sasuke giggled impressed with himself after got the tub filled with warm water. "Ok! Come here!" He commanded cheerfully giving a giggle while easily lifting his new friend off the toilet lid and plopping his butt onto the floor so he could remove him of his clothes, the bathroom door wide open for Itachi to walk into it. "Sorry!" Sasuke said carelessly not even turning around to face his older brother.

"At least close the door, no one wants to see his naked body. Or walk into the door." Itachi grumbled closing it calmly before returning to the kitchen.

"There we go! Now~~ into the tub!" Sasuke chimed once again picking his friend up.

"Aaaahhh!" Crash! Bump! Itachi dropped the glass plate and rushed to the bathroom to find the dirty child wailing like a baby while laying on top of his brother.

"What's the matter Uzumaki!?" Sasuke asked worried.

"What the heck happened in here!?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know! I went to put him in the tub, he screamed, pushed me to the floor, and now he's crying! I swear I didn't do anything wrong!" Sasuke explained honestly. Itachi nodded. "Come on Uzumaki-chan, my mom really wants you to get clean before she comes home!"

"Chan?" Itachi cocked his head to the side, his arms folding while he leaned up against the door, "chan is for girls. He's a boy."

"Yeah, but he looks like a girl!" He looked at his crying friend who couldn't lift himself up off the floor, he turned his head back to his brother, "he acts like one too..."

"Huh... whatever, I have to get back to the food before it burns. Get him clean before Mum gets home. And it appears that he's afraid of the water, you might have to get in with him." Clank. The door closed shut.

"With him!? But I already took a tub this morning! And I take my tubbies alone!" Sasuke complained pinching his eyes shut his tiny fists balled waving in the air.

"Mmmm..." Uzumaki grumbled. Sasuke sighed.

"I don't really have a choice do I? Huh... ok!" He hesitantly agreed removing his clothes and carrying Uzumaki to the tub with him who clutched onto Sasuke for dear life. "Hey, easy! You're not gonna drown I promise!" He pouted, "you really need a first name. I don't really like calling you 'Uzumaki' all the time. It matches you perfectly as a last name! But for a first name it sounds like poo!" He grumbled as began to wash his friend off of all the dirt. "Hmmm... how about..." he thought long and hard while he struggled to wash all the dirt and grime off the child.

After a good 2 hours Sasuke finally managed to get his friend successfully clean. Giving him clean clothes, Sasuke found that his friend was not only skinny, but also very tiny. Sasuke's shirt fit him like a dress, the sleeves hind down to his knees, the actual shirt hovering just above his toes. Sasuke laughed, his eyes shut tight before opening them again to take a good look at his friend. His eyes widened dumbfounded.

Light tan creamy skin, large baby blue eyes, long, thick, black eyelashes, bright golden blond hair that rested smoothly by his neck lightly brushing his shoulders, long bangs covered his thin eyebrows, a round doll face, and plush pale pink lips. Sasuke's eyes widened in complete shock at the difference. "Nii-San! Nii-San!" He screamed keeping his eyes locked onto Uzumaki's, his head slightly leaning left towards the door.

"What is it?" Itachi asked frustrated, "I cooked lunch 2 hours ago while you guys were **still** bathing and now it's cold! So, please, Sasuke! Tell me what it is you want **now**!?" He complained, eyes pinched shut with frustration.

"Nii-San, look." Sasuke smiled, his hands on Uzumaki's shoulders to help him keep his balance so he wouldn't fall over. Itachi opened his eyes, curiosity getting the best of him.

His jaw dropped... "you think he looked like a girl before!?"

"You guys! We're home!" Their mother greeted as she came in through the door, Fugaku not far behind.

"Mum... I'm usually not one to get excited, but you seriously need to look at this." Itachi said not turning his gaze from Uzumaki.

"Huh? What is it honey?" She asked entering the bathroom with Fugaku. Itachi pointed. "Oh my!" She gasped with a smile.

"It took **forever** to wash him!" Sasuke complained with a frown before adding a laugh.

"This... this is a boy? Are you sure?" Fugaku questioned, "I think we should check." Everyone but Uzumaki laughed.

"Mum! Mum!" Sasuke chimed picking up Uzumaki and chasing her down the hall.

"What, what!?" She giggled.

"I wanna name him Naruto!" Sasuke said sitting down at the coffee table, Uzumaki sitting on his lap, his eyes wide gazing deep into Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto?" Itachi questioned, "that means fishcake, no way! We're not naming him Naruto." He argued calmly chewing on his food.

"And your name means weasel!" Sasuke bickered back his eyes flaring with a fiery determination! "He has a fishcake face! Look!" Sasuke was nearly yelling his excitement far too great, as he practically shoved Uzumaki towards his mother and father who took a good look at the round baby doll face.

"Oh wow... it does match! Really well too!" Mikoto laughed, "alright then! Naruto it is! I shall write that on his birth certificate and the other forms tonight and then turn them all in tomorrow."

Sasuke gasped, "is he gonna live with us!?" He asked excited and amazed, his grip tightening on Uzumaki's dress like shirt.

His mother laughed hard his father giving a small smile, "yes honey! I guess you could consider him your little brother! You were born in June, he's an October baby! He's only a few months younger than you! I'm sure you guys will have lots of fun together!"

Itachi grumbled, "ok, he can be our brother. But you're not the only one that gets to play with him Sasuke-ototo."

Sasuke grumbled and scowled at his brother sticking his tongue out. "Sasuke, don't do that at the table." Fugaku scolded.

"You both can play with him." Mikoto said.

Sasuke sighed, "fine... but he stays in my room!" He turned to Naruto, "would you like that Naruto?" His face seemed to say it all. For the first time in Naruto's life, he smiled. A large, bright smile, his pearly white teeth showing, his baby blue eyes glittering with light, twinkling. Sasuke blushed lightly and dropped his chop stick.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Mikoto asked. Itachi and Fugaku stared at them.

"Wow..." was all Sasuke could say.

Fugaku shook his head and face palmed his forehead, 'great... my son's gonna be gay.' He though irritated.


	2. Chapter 2: Growing Up

**Chapter #2: Growing Up**

"Sasuke!" Screamed a frustrated 8-year-old who was rummaging through the endless pile of things making a mess of the bedroom.

"What is Naruto?" Sasuke asked entering his room to see it had become Naruto's pigsty! He scowled picking up all the mess and scrambles of items on the floor, all consisting of clothes, toys, coloring books, crayons, blankets, pillows, a futon, etc. "So, what's the fuss about today Naruto?"

Naruto spun around, his long soft, shiny, silky, golden blond hair hung down to his waist, bangs brushed neatly covering his eyebrows. The same large bright baby blue eyes as big as the full moon sparkled as the sunlight danced upon them. Long, thick, black eyelashes framed his eyes like a frame on a picture, light creamy tan skin gave him a look that made it seem as if God himself kissed him! His baby doll face remained, round and cute, 3 whisker scars in addition to his fox like figures, plush pale pink lips also remained the same. Wearing one of Sasuke's T-shirts which he always wore to bed.

Sasuke's hair remained the same, his front layers spiked outwards by his chin, his bangs split in the middle curved inwards towards his dark blue onyx eyes, the rest spiking out like a duck tail. Like Naruto, he also had long, thick, black eyelashes, but pale skin. As if the Goddess kissed him and left her life to him, his face round but thin. Blue jeans and a black sweatshirt on he has developed a slightly more mature personality than his friend who has developed a rather immature personality from constantly spoiled by him and his mother.

"You still haven't changed out of my clothes?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto shook his head, his messy hair dangling all over the place. "Looking for something?"

"Yes! I can't find Sasu!" He whined. Sasuke smiled. Sasu was the name of the stuffed kitty that Sasuke got Naruto for his 6'th birthday. Naruto carries it with him **every **where! Sasuke walked towards the bench on the pop out window and picked the cat up from the pillow it was resting on.

"Over here Naruto." His head snapped up and his lips curled into a bright smile as he reached his arms out and ran towards Sasuke and gave him a tight hug before taking Sasu from his hands.

"Thank you Sasuke!" Naruto chimed playing with his stuffed cat.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the sight. Naruto always found a way to make him smile. "Hey, come sit down. You need to change into clean clothes and brush your hair." Naruto pouted but didn't fuss. He respected Sasuke more than anyone in the world and always listened to when he spoke. "Which one?" Sasuke asked pulling out a pink dress with white ribbons and a blue one identical to the pink one. Naruto raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

"No way! Red!" Naruto chimed, "red!" Sasuke laughed, his mother walking in and giving a friendly pout.

"Awww! I picked the pink and blue dresses just for you Naruto!" Mikoto playfully complained. Mikoto had 2 sons and no daughters, which she had always wanted. But Naruto, when they found him when he was only 5-years-old had a very feminine appearance and took a liking to certain feminine things. When Mikoto noticed this, she immeditaly took advantage of the opportunity and bought him all the most feminine things she could find from girls underwear to skirts, dresses, ribbons, cute little T-shirts, and refused to let Naruto have his hair cut.

Fugaku always complained about it because Naruto was a boy and that Uchiha's aren't gay and since he's part of the family, he's considered an Uchiha therefore he must not be allowed to become gay or where feminine things. When Naruto turned 6 and the constant pampering his wife and youngest son gave the boy was more than enough. He and Mikoto made a bet that Mikoto would offer girl things and Fugaku would offer boy things, which ever he picked was whichever he liked best and wanted. Underwear, pants, movies, hairstyles, all of Naruto's favorites were girly things. Therefore Fugaku lost the bet and Mikoto was allowed to buy him whatever he wanted whether it was girly or not.

Naruto shook his head, "red! Red!" He sang practically bouncing on the floor. Sasuke folded up the blue and pink dressed placing them neatly in the bottom drawer while removing a tiny red kimono.

"One... like this?" Sasuke asked revealing the newest dress to the sun kissed child who's eyes shined brighter than the sun.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" He screamed with excitement smacking his hands on the floor. Mikoto and Sasuke laughed.

"I'm going to start making lunch to bring with us to the festival, please get him ready." Sasuke's mother asked already leaving the doorway.

~SasuNaru: The Best of Times~

Naruto was ecstatic to see all the beautiful lights and colors displayed before him during the festival along with all the people! Fugaku and Mikoto held hands, Naruto clutching onto Itachi and Sasuke's hands. Itachi holding onto his mothers', Sasuke carrying Sasu with him for Naruto wanted to bring him along. At the festival they played games went on rides, ate lunch together, saw a traditional Japanese circus, and ate a lot of the circus's junk food for dinner. "I'll hire a carriage to take us home." Fugaku announced to the family while they sat on a bench, their legs tired and sore, "wait here please."

"Trust me honey, we're not going anywhere!" Mikoto chuckled. Her husband smiled and nodded before taking his leave. Itachi used red and yellow paper to make an oragami frog which Naruto was easily amazed by the simple task, leaving Sasuke to smile at Naruto but jealous and annoyed with his older brother for being a show off. "Oi, I have to use the bathroom. You boys stay here, Itachi, keep an eye on them please." Their mother suddenly said while getting up heading towards the restrooms.

Rustle. "Huh!" Naruto gasped and spun his head left leaning forward to see past Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto worried, "what's the matter? Do you see something?"

"No... I thought... I just thought I heard something. But, it must have been my imagination." He said without moving an inch, keeping his eyes locked onto the bush. Rustle. "Huh!" Dash!

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled leaping off the bench to follow Naruto who ran into the woods. Itachi gasped and pulled his arm forward but missed his target.

"Shit!" the 13-year-old cursed getting up and running after them pulling out his cell phone to text his mother while he ran dodging the trees.

~SasuNaru: The Best of Times~

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed pausing to pant, chocking on his breaths. "Naruto-!" He coughed hard, his eyes pinched shut, his body bent over using his left hand to hold onto his left knee, his right arm covering his coughs. Snap! He stood up, "Naruto!" He yelled once more running through another bush using his hands to pull at the twigs that got in his way, his heart racing, his chest tightening. His already weak and sore legs straining to keep moving. "Naruto! Where are you!?" He hollered in fear at the thought of losing his best friend. "NARUTO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Sasuke!" Came a light, feminine, high pitched voice.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled blasting through the bushes, the leaves blasting off their twigs. Anxiously looking around, turned his head left and right, his eyes scanning the area he sighed when he saw Naruto petting a baby fox, its' parents nuzzling Naruto's chin. He took in a deep breath and sighed collapsing onto the ground. 'Good lord,' he thought, 'and here I thought he was dying or something...'

"Hee hee! Sasuke-kun! They're so cute!" He giggled as they gently licked his face. Despite the frustration, Sasuke couldn't help but smile at Naruto and his cuteness.

"Heh, heh. What a cuincadance that I'd find you here, little fox." Came a familiar voice. Sasuke's eyes widened, Naruto turned around and gasped. "look at you, in the process of growing up, you look so much healthier the last time I saw you... tryin' to turn yourself to a girl, eh?" Goku cackled. He remained large and buff, short brown hair barely enough to cover his head, small grey eyes glared down at Naruto's large frightened ones. "Aaah... yes, you remember me don't you, you little thief!? Fugaku isn't here to save you this time you little punk!" Taking his large massive hand he took a fist full of Naruto's long thick hair and lifted him up off the ground Naruto instantly screaming kicking his feet.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled jumping to his feet pulling a kunai knife and some shurikan stars out of his pocket, "let him go right now!" Goku laughed, his voice seemed to echo through the forest.

"And you think you're gonna stop me!? This little punk dug his grave when he stole what belonged to me!" Goku growled.

"It was a darn **apple**! That was 3-years ago! Get over it! Release him! No!" He spread his legs wide, stepping his ground. His arms stretched wide open, his weapons ready.

"Hahaha! Those puny little things aren't going to do anything to me!"

"Sasuke! Just go! Just run!" Naruto screamed veins on his head tensing, his face turning pink, tears streaming down, his arms shielding his belly while is frail legs kick frantically. Sasuke scowled, activating his sharingan Goku gasped a little, a bead of sweat coming to his forehead.

"No. Naruto, I'm not leaving you here!" He screamed taking charge, running in a beeline towards Goku who grinned moving his hand with Naruto clutched in it up into the other, using his right hand to swing a fist at Sasuke who ducked and stabbed him in the foot.

"Aaaaahhh!" He screamed swinging his left arm smashing Naruto into a tree blood coming from his nose and corner of his muth, earning a scar on his right arm.

"Naruto!" Stab! Went another kunai in the other foot, but that only revolved Naruto getting slammed into another tree. 'Damn! How am I supposed to fight this guy without Naruto getting hurt!?'

"Alright! I'm done fucking around with you little punks!" He bellowed smashing Naruto onto the ground his back burying into rough dirt a large rock poking out of the ground stabbing him in his upper back, blood spitting out his mouth. Sasuke leaped into the air, front flipped, landed on the buff mans' face, back flipping and releasing all kunai knives and shurikan stars from his small fists some completely missing, the rest stabbing Goku all over his arms, thighs, and gut. Easily landing on his feet Sasuke grabbed Naruto who clutched onto Sasuke's arms for support.

"Ugh!" Goku growled.

"Huh!" Naruto gasped pushing Sasuke onto the ground, Goku's foot crushing Naruto's tiny back. Blood and tears dripped from his face into Sasuke's. "Run... please Sasuke... please, run..." he sobbed before being taken into the air again.

"No! Naruto!" Sasuke yelled quickly standing up taking out some more weapons, his sharingan shutting off. 'Darn it!' He thought annoyed.

"I've had enough! My revenge will be succeeded this time!" Goku laughed. Smash! Crack! "Aahh!" Came Goku's scream again, instantly putting his hand on his right here where Sasuke stabbed him in, a piercing headache erupted through him. "I've...! I've had enough of you!" He screamed using one hand smacking Sasuke in the face sending him flying, smashing himself head first into a large oak tree and then onto the mossy ground where he lied spitting out his saliva before wobbily getting up using the tree to support himself. "Give it rest kind, you're not gonna get anywhere. Now, it's time for you-!"

"Huh!" Woosh! Ptch! Goku fell unconscience to the ground Mikoto catching Naruto in her arms. Itachi piggy backing Sasuke who slumped weakly on his older brothers' back. Fugaku shook his head. "You're going to jail, buddy."

~SasuNaru: The Best of Times~

"I said to stay put didn't I?" Fugaku scolded when they got home.

Mikoto shook her head, "not now honey. They're exhausted and hurt now. Please let them rest. We'll deal with the situation tomorrow, ok?" Fugaku hesitated but nodded. Sasuke carried Naruto to the bathroom to they could take a bath, put on clean clothes, wrap up their wounds, and go to bed. Naruto clutching onto Sasuke so much that he couldn't even hold Sasu who laid on the pillow uselessly. The 2 silently held each other that entire night.

~SasuNaru: The Best of Times~

Life went on. The boys got grounded for a week and weren't allowed to leave the house. But the rest of growing up went on easily, playing, learning, teaching one another. Time seemed to go on quickly and as they got older. Sasuke developed a serious, mature, sort of attitude and took everything seriously, joking did not come off as jokes so much anymore. He became more interested in learning, training, and surpassing his peers and most of all, his brother. Naruto spent all of his time or learning how to cook, clean, and sew fro Mikoto. But trained with Sasuke when he had free time which was very rare.

It was Naruto's 13'th birthday that Naruto make his big announcement that stunned the entire Uchiha clan. "Ok, ok! Make a wish!" Mikoto chimed, "you can make any wish you want! And then blow out the candles!" Sasuke took his seat at Naruto's right hand side as usual. Quiet. That was another way to describe Sasuke's personality now, was quiet. Quiet, calm, cool, collective, serious, and strict. He didn't play at all anymore. All of Uchiha gathered 'round, cameras flashing, aunts and mothers reminiscing while men talked over drinks and everone watched Naruto anxiously. His stomach turned. "Well!? Go for it honey!" Mikoto cheered flashing her camera. Itachi chuckled watching patiently with his arms crossed leaning up against the wall.

"Umm..." Naruto took a deep breath. Every year on his birthday he always said: "My wish is to be Sasuke's wife!" and everyone would laugh. This year was sure to be different. "Umm... I wish..." he blushed shyly, his eyes batting softly, "umm... uhhh... I-I..." everyone seemed more curious now. Naruto was never shy, he always just came out with it. Listening intensely, the crowd of Uchiha's strained their ears to listen of what this years wish would be. Naruto took in a deep breath. "I wish..." Naruto gave a small shy smile, his face reddening, "I wish... I wish I could be a human girl..." He sad sadly his smiling fading and the cameras stopped, confused glanced where shared among themselves.

"A... a what?" Fugaku asked placing his head on his head.

Naruto blushed more and looked downwards avoiding eye contact, "I wish I was a human girl..."

Fugaku gave a sheepish laugh, "well, if you wanna be technical you're already a chick!"

"Fugaku!" Mikoto gasped.

"What!? It's true! He dresses like a girl, acts like one without the manners, and every year he's got some dumb wish of marrying my son-who's not gay by the way!"

Everyone was stunned, Mikoto stared in a gape at the words that came out her husbands' mouth. Her eyes wide, filling with tears. "I can't believe... I can't believe you would say that-"

"Well believe it!" He snapped.

Naruto sighed, "I'm being a ninja."

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled simultaneously. Itachi and Sasuke glared Naruto in the eyes which he avoided... he avoided everyone's eyes. "I'm going to be a ninja."

"Naruto! Do you know what's going to happen if you become a ninja!? You're an Anima! You're going-!"

"To be killed. I know." Naruto smiled, "it's what I want. To do my duty as a fellow member of Konoha, I will work hard to do my service to protect our village, and when I'm done, I'll move on." His gentle eyes closed, "it's easier for everyone this way. Easier for me. After all, I'm useless enough. Because of childhood suffering, my body's practically broken... so, I can't really do anything useful... so I can't really help anyone... so, I'm going to become a ninja, do some community service, and set Konoha free from having to deal with me.

"Sorry you guys... you all worked so hard all these years to take care of me and I thank you all so much for it... but... I've caused enough trouble for you guys already... I'm sorry." Naruto bowed and left the room as quickly as possible entering his bedroom grabbing Sasu and sitting on the bench looking out the window watching the sunset.

Outside the room he could hear Mikoto screaming and crying throwing glass plates at Fugaku who caught them, the females surrounding her trying to calm her down, Itachi pulling Fugaku and the men away from the females so they all could try to calm down the corrupted mother who broke down in endless sobs. Sasuke remained sitting saying nothing, seething in anger when out of nowhere he stood up and everyone turned to gaze at him. 'What are you going to do Sasuke?' Itachi pondered.

Sasuke walked slowly towards his room before suddenly stopping and half turning around so his eyes faced everyone's. "You're all selfish. Pathetic. Weak. Rude. And undeserving. I'm the one who found Naruto, I took him in, I named the kid for crying out loud! Sure, Mum got the legal permission and cooked a meal every once in awhile, taught him somethings. But I practically raised the fucking kid! Me! I did! I found him! I **named** him for crying out loud! And here you all our fighting amongst yourselves! And you dad!" He snapped facing his father, "your only worry or concern is him become gay! That's all you've been worried about! so what if he is gay!? Who gives a fuck what his sexual orientation is!? Does that have anything to do with the **type** of person he is!? No!

"Does him wanting to marry me make him a bad person? No! In fact, why does it matter!? Who the fuck cares! You all care about the most senseless shit! His entire life his been shunned and harassed by the entire village. He's suffered his entire life. And because of that suffering he's feeling troubled, weak, broken, and maybe even lost. We're his family! We're supposed to be taking care of him! Protecting him! Loving him! But no, you all wanna fight over the most unimportant, unirrelevant shit! Yeah! Nice family guys." He added sarcastically turning his back on everyone and walking slowly away closing himself in his room with Naruto who sat hugging his legs watching the sunset.

"Sasuke..." came Naruto's voice. He ignored it, laid down on the futon, covered himself with blankets, his back facing Naruto. Naruto cried harder. Sasuke winced. "Please... please forgive me... I'm sorry but... but... but I..."

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered appearing in front of Naruto, his face inches from Naruto's, using his fingers to stroke Naruto's scarred cheeks. "Do you really want to be a ninja?"

He weakly nodded weeping. "I... I don't really want to die..." he sobbed, "I just... I want to be with you... I want to fight alongside you Sasuke... you're always gone... never home, working so hard, protecting me, taking care of me... I wanna do that for you too... I-I... Sasuke I..." he broke down. Sasuke wrapped his strong arms around Naruto's.

"Ssshhh... shhh... it's ok, shh..." He whispered softly, hushing the crying kitsune, lifting him bridal style in his arms he carried him to the futon and laid him down, covering him up with the blankets. "Naruto, hey, hey, listen to me now... stop crying please... shhh... listen. I'm sorry I'm gone so long. I'm sorry I'm so serious, but you see, I must get stronger, so I can protect you. I was so weak, weak and useless last time... I don't want that kind of thing happening again... I'm sorry I'm not home a lot. I'm sorry if I'm more serious and not as playful, but please don't do this...

"If you die... I'm sure I will too... so please... live Naruto. Live. Otherwise all my training would have been pointless, all for nothing, ok? Please?" Sasuke pleased softly.

"But... I... I want to be with you all the time, I want to help you, I want to fight alongside you... I want to be stronger so you won't get hurt protecting me! Sasuke please!" Naruto sobbed.

"But I can't! If you because a ninja within a months time of fulfilling your duties they'll kill you! And they'll kill you anyway whether you fulfill them or not!" Sasuke snapped frustrated. "I can't... I can't let you die..." Sasuke whispered painfully. Naruto cried harder tightening himself into a ball. "Huh... Naruto..." Sasuke whispered wrapping his arm around Naruto giving a quick peck on his forehead.

Naruto gasped a little before hiccuping. "Sasuke... if there was anyway to become a ninja without receiving the death penalty then could I become a ninja with you?"

Sasuke frowned, "I wouldn't like it because there's still a risk of you dying on missions, certain exams, but... if there wasn't a death penalty for Anima's... then yes. As long as you were on my team. With me."

Naruto smiled a little, "that's the point."

Sasuke smiled, "I know, haha... Naruto." He mumbled gently caressing his face, placing a kiss on his forehead. "You're my best friend." He whispered to Naruto before falling asleep.

Naruto stroked Sasuke's hair some, his head rested upon Sasuke's chest... 'a best friend...' he thought, "is that all I am to you Sasuke-kun?... Your... best friend?..."


End file.
